


The Inner Musings

by Satan (THEfanofstuff)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sadness, halp, i can't handle my own writing, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEfanofstuff/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Satan, I disapprove of Lucius Malfoy, and as such, I have taken a look inside Draco's thoughts and shared them with you. </p><p>Drabble for character, Draco's mind mid-sixth book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inner Musings

Draco couldn't help despising Potter. Potter, with his perfectly supportive friends, Potter, with his lack of immediate responsibility. Sure, he was expected to take down the Dark Lord, but with the resources provided him, with the help from his loving family, it would be relatively easy. Draco had thought about it multiple times, leaving his family, joining Potter, fighting against the Lord that had tormented his childhood with nightmares, with fear of Him and his own family. But they were just fantasy. And it was not like Potter would accept him over to his side, anyway. Potter hated him. There was nothing he could do about it. 

Potter. Potter. Potter. _Fuck_ Potter. If only he could. His parents would never approve. Of course, there was not much point to this train of thought, either, but if Draco had allowed his thoughts to slip once or twice late at night, there was no harm to come of it. 

It was Potter’s fault, with his hair, and his eyes, which always seemed to find Draco when he came into the room, the way he would pay special attention to Draco, the way his eyes would seek out Draco’s own across the dining hall. How he would randomly turn around to see Potter randomly walking behind him in the deserted corridor, too fixated on a piece of parchment to notice. And, god, the confrontation in the bathroom. At first, he was almost hopeful that Potter would show that he did care for him, but it had not happened, and it only make Draco despise Potter even more. He had been hurt, badly. He still had a few scars, which Snape had left on purpose, as punishment for letting it happen. He could have them removed, but he deserved them, in a sick way.

 _God, was he an idiot._ There was no point, he would have to do it in the end anyway. And of course, Harry would find out, and hate him forever. If Draco did this, he wouldn't even be Draco anymore, he'd be Malfoy. Malfoy, one of the Malfoys, stuck serving the dark lord, forever. He had already taken the mark. Of course, he had considered showing it to Potter, or Dumbledore, try to get it removed, but it would be useless. Shirt of cutting half his arm off, he couldn't remove it. He was tied to this destiny, just as he was tied to his family. Just as he could never be tied to Potter. 


End file.
